Weider Klaustreich
by annoxford
Summary: A family of Weider Klaustreich living in Portland are confronted by their worst nightmare- the resident Grimm- after a murder investigation leads him to them. Version of an idea bouncing around in my head since I saw "Thing With The Feathers." Rated T because I don't feel like taking the chance.
1. Chapter 1

THE DER KATZEN FAMILY WAS THE MOST UNUSUAL FAMILY ON THE BLOCK.

If you talked to their neighbors, 'unusual' wasn't the first that came up. Sure, they had their quirks, but not the kind that would make others say "Yeah, they're the resident weirdos."

The der Katzens were Klaustreich, and that was what made them unusual. What made them even _more _unusual was that they were attempting Weider Klaustreich.

That day, Frank der Katzen was leaving for work, which was for Sherman & Littleton LLP, a law firm on the outskirts of Portland. As he walked out to the car his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey Frankie, it's your favorite Coyotl." the voice on the other end said.

"What do you want, Harley?" he asked, opening the car door.

"OK, Mr. Grumpy Pants, I want you to be at work. Like, _pronto. _Because the Boss needs you to deal with a crazy Skalengeck."

"Why can't _you _deal with the crazy Skalengeck?" Frank asked irritably.

"Because they creep me out with that weird forked-tongue-hanging-out thing that they do." Harley shuddered.

"That's supposed to intimidate you, you idiot." Frank replied.

"Well, it's working." Harley answered.

"For a Coyotl, you sure are a wimp." The Klaustreich said.

"Touche, Mister 'I can't swim in three feet of water.'" The Coyotl replied.

"I'm a cat, what did you expect? The Olympics?" Frank asked.

"Damn. I have nothing against you." Harley muttered.

"That's because cats are smarter than dogs." Frank replied, slipping into the car and closing the door behind him.

Harley growled on the other end. "I could kill you for that, Frank de Katzen." he said.

"Well, don't." Frank replied. He started the ignition. "We'll resume this conversation when I get to the office. Bye." Frank hung up on Harley and backed out of his driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

FRANK GOT STUCK IN TRAFFIC.

_Well, now Harley has to deal with the crazy Skalengeck. Haha. _He thought. Being a Klaustreich, he was good at waiting. And waiting. And waiting some more. It stemmed from the predatory instincts of cats.

RING. RING. RING. _And here's Harley, right on time. _Frank thought as he answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you?!" Harley demanded.

"In traffic." Frank replied coolly._  
_

"Dammit!" Harley said angrily.

"Go deal with the Skalengeck. I'l be there as soon as I get out of this jam." Frank said.

"All right, but you're buying lunch." Harley snapped.

Frank sighed. "Fine. I'll buy you lunch."

"Thank you." _Click. _The Coyotl hung up.

Frank fiddled with the radio dials until he found a station without commercials. _Finally. _He thought. He hummed along to the Eurythmics' _Sweet Dreams._

While Frank sat in traffic, becoming bored, his second daughter, Belle, sat in Math class, trying to stay awake. It wasn't very easy, because Mrs. Greene had a habit of starting her lesson and rambling on and on and on and _on, _without doing anything to attempt to shake her students out of their Stupor of Boredom.

"I think I'm going to die from this Snorefest." Belle's friend Rosie muttered.

"Oh, you think?" Johnny responded.

"Belle, Rose, Johnny. No _talking!" _Mrs. Greene chirped. As soon as her back was turned, Belle rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

NICK PULLED UP TO THE CRIME SCENE, WHICH WAS the beginning of a secluded hiking trail. Hank was riding shotgun in the truck. Sargent Wu ran up to them. "What do we have here?" Nick asked him as he got out of the vehicle.

"A guy by the name of Ike Jeckler. A couple who were going to hiking found him floating in the river. Looks like a giant cat clawed his face." Wu reported.

_Or someone. _Nick thought, remembering the Klaustreich he had to deal with five months ago.

Wu led Nick and Hank over to the body of Ike Jeckler. Wu's description had done justice. It did indeed look like a giant cat had clawed his face. Nick wondered what Jeckler had done to piss off a Klaustreich, if he had done anything at all.

Nick looked around for clues that might confirm his Klaustreich theory. Unfortunately, a search of the area led to nothing that would help find Jeckler's killer, Wesen or otherwise.

_Dammit. _Nick thought as he and Hank walked dejectedly back to the truck.

"Do you think that whoever killed Jeckler was one of those Wesen people?" Hank asked.

"Yeah. I think it was a Klaustreich." Nick replied.

"What's a K- I'm not even going to try to pronounce that. Just tell me what it is." Hank said.

"An alley cat creature," Nick explained. "They're sadistic."

"They sound like loads of fun." Hank replied sarcastically.

"I think we're going to have to go to Monroe for this one." Nick added.

"Sure."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Monroe stopped playing his cello when he heard the knocks. He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Hello Nick," he sighed. "And Hank."

"Hey Monroe." They replied.

"I'm assuming that you need me for some new Wesen?" Monroe asked.

"Actually, no. I need the names of all the Klaustreich in the Portland area." Nick replied.

"May I ask why?" Monroe prodded cautiously.

"Case I'm working. A guy by the name of Ike Jeckler was found floating in the river this morning, dead. It looks like something clawed his face." Nick explained.

Monroe sucked in a breath. "Yeah, your Klaustreich theory is getting stronger. Ike Jeckler was a Mauzhertz."

Nick and Hank glanced at each other. "Do you know any Klaus- whatever they are?" Hank asked.

Monroe didn't look too happy. "Well, I do know this one guy. His name's Frank der Katzen. But I seriously doubt he's involved in this. He's got a wife and five kids. And he's trying to be Weider, like me."_  
_

"_Trying to be?" _Nick asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah. He's not a vegetarian, like me. He tried but it didn't work. But he's not a killer, I can tell you that, and neither is Sasha."

"Sasha?" Hank asked.

"His wife." Monroe explained quickly.

"We'll check him out, just to make sure." Nick said. He and Hank left Monroe's house. Monroe wondered if he had made a mistake telling Nick about his Klaustreich friend.


	4. Chapter 4

SASHA PICKED UP THE KIDS FROM SCHOOL. First, Felix and Belle from the middle school. Then Sophie and Stephanie from the elementary school. The oldest, Danny, had driven himself home from the high school.

As Sasha pulled into the driveway, Frank's friend from work, Harley, was getting out of his car.

"Sasha!" Harley called, waving.

"Hi Harley!" The kids called from the car, waving at Frank's Coyotl friend.

"Greetings, Frank's Children." Harley replied.

The kids and Sasha got out of the car and ran into the house. "We're home!" Sasha announced as she threw her keys on the counter.

"Hi guys!" Frank shouted from downstairs at his computer.

Sophie and Stephanie ran downstairs to greet their father. Felix and Belle disappeared upstairs to do their homework.

While the Klaustreich family settled into their afternoon routines, with the addition of Harley, Nick and Hank were back at the precinct.

"Frank's clean," Hank reported, showing a Oregon driver's license on file. "He works at a law firm called Sherman & Littleton, very well respected. I talked to his boss and he said Frank's a good guy. Great academic record, hard worker, a real family man. Are you really sure this is the right guy?"

"We just need to chase down every lead we get, and so far, this is the only one." Nick replied.

"Did you find anything about his wife?" Hank asked.

"Yeah. She's clean too."

"Well, let's go confront this guy in his home territory and see how he reacts." Hank grabbed his jacket off his chair. Nick did the same. They drove to the house listed as the Place of Residence on Frank's driver's license.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Everyone in the house looked up. Sasha from her paperwork, Frank from his computer, Harley from the newspaper, Danny, Felix, and Belle from their homework, and Sophie and Stephanie from their toys.

"I'll get it!" Harley called. He ran to the door and answered it.

Nick looked at the guy who answered. He looked nothing like the man on the driver's license. Frank was tall and lanky and had brown hair. The guy at the door was dirty-blonde and he was average height, maybe a little smaller. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"We're looking for a Frank der Katzen." Nick replied.

"Oh. He's downstairs. I'll got get him." The other man jogged out of sight. Nick and Hank heard him yell "Frank! You have visitors!"

The man from the driver's license appeared. "Hi. I'm Frank der Katzen." He said, sticking out his hand. Crisp, clean, right to the point. Professional.

"We're Detectives Burkhardt and Griffin, and we'd like to ask you some questions." Nick said.

"Sure. Come on in." Frank waved his hand in an inviting gesture and the detectives stepped in.


	5. Chapter 5

"SO, WHAT IS IT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?" Frank asked. He'd settled down with the detectives in his office, the walls of which were plastered with certificates, photos of his children, and crayon drawings presumably made by the said children.

"Do you recognize this man?" Hank asked, slipping a photo of Ike Jeckler across the table at him.

Frank stared at the picture for a minute. Then he squinted and leaned closer. "I think I might have seen him before. I think it was at my wife's office's Christmas party. What's his name, maybe I'll remember."

"His name's Ike Jeckler, and he's dead." Nick replied.

Frank gaped at him for a second. "You don't seriously think _I _had anything to do wi-"

"We're just chasing down all our leads." Hank said bluntly.

"When did you find the body?" Frank asked. He looked nervous. Nick saw him morph to Klaustreich form, a tabby cat.

"This morning. He was floating in the river near a hiking trail." Nick explained.

Frank gulped and morphed back, breathing heavily. "I didn't know Ike much. You should probably talk to Sasha. She knew Ike better than I did."

They talked to Sasha next. She was built like her husband, but she had long black hair was done up in a messy bun in a half-hearted attempt to look somewhat professional. "What do you know about Ike Jeckler?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I work with Ike. He's a nice guy, keeps to himself," Sasha replied. "Why did you come here to talk to me about Ike? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Did Ike ever mention anything about having problems with other people? Receiving any death threats or anything of the sort?" Hank questioned.

"Um, no. I can't think of any reason anyone would want to kill Ike."

"Are you sure?" Nick inquired.

Sasha looked at them suspiciously. "Why are you asking me all these questions? Did something happen to Ike?" she asked.

Nick and Hank exchanged glances. "He's dead, and it was definitely a homicide. He was found floating in the river this morning." Hank informed her.

Sasha put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God." she whispered. She Woged into a Klaustreich, like her husband, only she was a black cat as a Wesen, not a tabby. Nick realized that if both Frank and Sasha were Klaustreich, their children were almost certainly all Wesen.

"Ike's dead?" Sasha asked, turning to a normal person again.

"Yes." Nick replied.

"Oh no. Poor Mabel." Sasha moaned.

"Who's Mabel?" the detectives asked in unison.

"Mabel is Ike's mother. She's the only family he has. Oh God..." Sasha got up and stumbled over to the counter. She wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to the detectives. "This is Mabel's contact information. You should probably tell her the news."


	6. Chapter 6

THE GUY WHO HAD ANSWERED THE DOOR FROWNED AT THE DETECTIVES AS THEY HEADED OUT. "Is anyone going to tell me why Sasha looks like someone died?" he asked.

"Someone did." Hank replied.

"Who?" he asked.

"Her coworker, Ike Jeckler." Nick explained.

"And you think Frank had something to do with it? Is that why you're here?" He growled. That was when Nick found out that he was Wesen too. A Coyotl, like Hank's old friend Jerald Kampfer. Nick briefly wondered how a Coyotl and a Klaustreich had become friends.

"We're just chasing down the only lead we have right now." Nick replied coldly. The Coyotl looked like he'd been slapped. Before he could say anything, Nick turned around a marched briskly out the door. Hank followed.

As soon as the detectives left, Harley ran to Frank's office, where he was staring blankly at the wall. "Oh Frankie, do we have have trouble on our hands." Harley said.

"You mean besides the fact that I'm being accused of murder?" Frank asked, his face in his hands.

"_Wayyyy _worse. Detective Burkhardt's a Grimm." Harley informed him.

Frank sat bolt upright, his eyes turning yellow. "_What?"_

"I have no idea how a _Grimm _got a job in law enforcement. All I know is that he has got to go before he decides to chop all our heads off." Harley replied. "I would never kill, Frankie, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And if any time is desperate, now that would be it." Frank said slowly.

They both Woged. "We follow them. And then we get the Grimm while he's alone." Harley said.

"Yes." Frank replied.


	7. Chapter 7

DANNY LIFTED HIS HEAD FROM THE FLOOR.

So Dad and Harley were going to kill the Grimm.

_And I thought he was Weider. _He thought, then shrugged. Harley was right. Desperate times call for desperate measures. _I should see this. _The mischievous side of him thought.

Frank didn't know this, but his oldest son knew where the Grimm lived. And Eisbiber friend of his had shown him the house that his younger brother had egged, claiming that was where the Grimm lived.

Danny dialed the number of Harley's adopted son, Benny, who was also his friend. "Hello?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Hey Benny. I heard our dads are going on a late night Grimm slaughter." Danny informed him.

"What the hell? My dad's too wimpy, and I thought your old man was Weider." Benny replied.

"My dad's being accused of murdering one of my mom's coworkers who I know was a Mauzhertz. They're going for the Grimm before the Grimm goes for them." Danny explained.

"And you want the witness this event?" Benny guessed.

"You know me too well."

Danny and Benny met at the house that the Eisbiber had told them about, the one where the Grimm supposedly lived. They were crouched in the bushes. Danny had some night-vision goggles and Benny had binoculars that he couldn't even use because it was so dark.

"OK, Benny. The stakeout was a good idea. But were the tree hats really necessary?" Danny asked, adjusting the bulky headpiece his friend had insisted he wear.

"Yes. The tree hats were very necessary," Benny replied. "Now shut up, I think I hear someone coming."

Frank and Harley followed the detective home.

Frank was starting to regret his rash decision to join in on Harley's Grimm-killing plan. "Harley, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked, putting his binoculars down.

Harley scoffed. "So you want to wait for the _Grimm _to make the first move? When he comes to your house with an ax?" He asked.

"Maybe he's a good Grimm." Frank suggested meekly.

Harley snorted. "Good Grimm my ass. Come on, Frankie. We both know there's no such thing as a good Grimm."

"Maybe there is but we haven't met them yet." Frank retorted.

"Fraaannk. You saw the news a few weeks ago? You saw the broadcast with the Endezeichen Grimm symbol. If the cops had't caught that guy, the whole Wesen population of Portland would be dead." Harley argued.

"It was _one guy. _And he wasn't really a Grimm. He was a Lebensauger." Frank answered.

"Whatever." Harley replied. He got out of the car and started walking towards the Grimm's house.

Frank ran after him. "Harley, get back here!" he barked, using the oppressive tone that usually worked on his kids.

"How come all of a sudden you're chickening out on me?" Harley demanded, turning to face his friend.

"If you go in there and he kills you, I'm never going to forgive myself." Frank said.

Harley pondered it for a second. He's never really know that the Klaustreich had cared about him this much. "Fine." He replied. "But if he decides to hurt you or Sasha or the kids, or Benny, I'm going after him, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Deal." Frank said. He and Harley walked back to his car. They got in and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

BENNY AND DANNY WAITED UNTIL THEIR FATHERS WERE GONE.

"Well, I guess we sneaked out for nothing." Benny said, putting his binoculars away and standing up.

"And I guess I wore this stupid tree hat for nothing." Danny replied, standing up. He took the hat off and putting it on his friend's head. He walked around, trying to get his leg to wake up.

The Coyotl and the Klaustreich parted ways.

The next day, Nick went to the Klaustriech's house. He was intent on figuring out what had happened to Ike Jeckler. And that meant using some Grimm power to get the Wesen to talk.

The Coyotl didn't answer the door this time. It was a little girl, maybe five or six. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm a detective, sweetie, and I need to talk to your daddy." Nick replied.

"Daddy didn't kill anyone." She said angrily. Her eyes turned yellow.

Nick sighed. "Is your daddy home?" he asked the little Klaustreich girl.

"Yes." She held up her index finger in a _one moment, please _gesture. She downstairs, shouting "Daddy! There's a detective who wants to talk to you!"

Frank came up from his office, looking awful. He had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept all night. His hair was sticking up in five different directions. His clothes were disheveled. Nick felt kind of bad for him. Frank had probably been up late, working. Nick had been there plenty of times. The Klaustreich eyed Nick wearily. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I need to ask some more questions about the murder." Nick replied. He glanced around and saw Sasha folding laundry by the couch. Or at least that was what he guessed she had been doing. Now she was staring at him with yellow eyes. Probably trying to figure out what he was going to do to her husband. "Somewhere private." He added. Frank, who was still throwing sideways glances at him, led the Grimm to his office.

Frank shut the door and Woged. Without warning, he pounced on Nick and pinned him to the wall. "Don't try anything funny, Grimm. I know what you are and if you didn't already know what I am, now you do. I know that you Grimms are capable of cold-blooded murder, and all I know is that if you lay a hand on Sasha or any one of my children I will kill you." He growled.

Nick was stunned. How did the Klaustreich already know he was a Grimm? He hadn't reacted the previous day, so he had figured that he didn't know. "I'm not going to do any killing." Nick replied.

"They why did you come to my house?" Frank demanded, turning into a normal human and stepping away from Nick.

"I need to ask more questions about the murder. I know that Ike Jeckler was a Mauzhertz and it looked like something clawed his face. And I suspect that it was a Klaustreich that did the scratching." Nick replied. "And I got information that you were a Klaustreich, which is why I am here in the first place."

It was clear that the Klaustreich didn't completely trust him, and the Grimm wasn't sure he was ready to trust the Klaustreich, either.

Frank sat down. "Ask." he said tiredly.

"Are there any other Klaustreich in Portland besides you?" Nick asked.

Frank moaned and put his head in his hands. "One other family and five or six others that live alone or as couples." he replied. Nick whipped out his notepad and quickly wrote it down.

"Which one of those other Klaustreich do you think would be most likely to kill someone?" He asked

Frank thought for a moment. "In the family, the parents went straight like Sasha and I did. Angie's pretty hot-headed and so is Jay, but the worst killing they have ever done is deer. Mason is somewhat reformed and hasn't killed in years. Asa's a little wacky but that's the worst thing about her. I don't really think her parents told her much about being a Klaustreich. Quinn's had a couple of run-ins with the law but I don't think he's a killer. "

"Any more?" Nick asked. He scribbled down the names._  
_

Frank paused. His shoulders sagged. "I think I know who did it." he said, nearly whispering.

Nick looked up. "Who?" he asked.

"Well, there's this one other Klaustriech named Chester who lives in the woods. No one really knows much about him, but there are a ton of rumors floating around about all the bad stuff he's done. I heard one from Asa that he's a serial killer and another one from Quinn that he killed a bunch of Mauzhertz and Reignigen, but he was a little loopy when he told me that so I figured he was making it up."

Nick finished taking notes. "I'm going to need the names and numbers of your Klaustreich friends. I need to interview them about this Chester guy." Nick requested.

Frank sighed. He took a few business cards out of his wallet and handed them to him. He quickly scrawled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Nick. "That's Quinn's address. He works at Starbucks, so he doesn't exactly have a business card."

"Thanks." Nick replied. He put them away. "One more thing." he said.

"What?" Frank asked, starting to sound a little annoyed.

"Can I have your friend Harley's number?"

Frank sighed but obeyed. He handed Nick a card with the Coyotl's number on it. After all the cards were safely away, Nick left the Klaustreich alone.

**So? How are you liking it so far? Do you like all the plot twists? What do you think of Frank knowing that Nick is a Grimm? Review please! Constructive criticism appreciated. Thanks! **

**P.S. What did you think of my nice long chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

NICK WENT TO THE FIRST ADDRESS, AMELIA DAWSON. She worked as an accountant. "Are you Amelia Dawson?" Nick asked the woman who had been brought to him.

"My name is Detective Burkhardt. I'm investigating the murder of a man named Ike Jeckler. I have information that you may know a man by the name of Chester who may or may not have a connection to this murder." Nick said.

Amelia woged into a Klaustreich that had fur the same color as her dirty blonde hair. "How do you know about Chester?" she demanded, morphing back.

"I have sources." Nick replied.

"You're a Grimm!" She exclaimed, panicked.

"Yes, I am a Grimm. I promise you I will not hurt you. I just need you to tell me what you know about Chester." Nick explained.

Amelia took a deep breath. "Chester is a Klaustreich, like me. He lives in a cabin deep in the woods. I don't know exactly where. There's a whole lot of mystery surrounding this guy, but we do know that he's not reformed. There's rumors about everything from him being a bank robber to a serial killer to a secret Grimm. There are a _lot _of rumors. But one thing I know for sure about him is that he's slightly crazy. My friend Frank once dared me to ring his doorbell on Halloween when we were kids, and the man came out with a pitchfork. We also found out that his eyesight is bad. That was the only reason I didn't get speared by the pitchfork."

Nick noted this. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Dawson. I'll tell you what happens once I have more information." He said, getting up.

"Right." she replied.

Nick left. He tried thinking of other questions, but found he had none. It was clear that the other Klaustreich had very little knowledge of this Chester guy.

He decided to look for houses in the woods. The one house he could think of was the one the crazy Blutbad from his first case as a Grimm lived in. Obviously that wasn't the house, because from what Amelia had told him, she rang his doorbell when she was kid, which he guessed had been some time ago.

He went back to the station and asked Hank to find all record of houses in the woods. "That's an interesting request. Does this have something to do with the guy Frank der Katzen we interviewed?" Hank asked.

"Yeah. He thinks someone named Chester is involved with Ike Jeckler's murder." Nick replied.

He and Hank browsed maps of the Portland woods. Suddenly, Hank said "Nick! I got something!" Nick rolled his chair over to look at the Facebook photo on the screen. It was a somewhat grainy aerial of a clearing in the woods. In the corner of the woods was a house-shaped smudge with smoke rising out of the chimney.

"OK. You think the house in this picture belongs to Chester?" Nick asked.

"There's proof." Hank pointed to the caption. CRAZY CHESTER'S HOUSE IN THE WOODS. TAKEN FROM MY FRIEND'S HELICOPTER. PORTLAND, OREGON.

"Why would someone put this on Facebook?" Nick asked.

"Who knows? People post some crazy crap on Facebook." Hank replied.

"Who posted it?" Nick asked.

"Some guy named Quinn McCallister. I think I've heard that name before." Hank said.

"You probably have. Frank's got a Klaustriech friend named Quinn who's had a few run-ins with the law. My bet is he posted this." Nick replied.

"Do you know where he lives?" Hank asked.

Nick took out the piece of paper Frank had given him and looked at it. "Yeah, I do."

**Oooooo! Suspense! How did you like the little plot twist? Press that little review button. He likes it.**


	10. Chapter 10

FRANK DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HE HAD JUST DONE. Given the names and addresses of all his friends to a freaking _Grimm. _What id he did something to them? He would certainly never forgive himself if that Grimm hurt any of them. As much as Asa was crazy and Quinn was obnoxious and Amelia and Drew's baby always cried and woke him up whenever he stayed over, he still somewhat cared about the others of his species in Portland.

Sasha came downstairs. "Frank? Are you OK? I heard everything."

Frank moaned. "No." He replied.

She walked over to him. "It'll be OK. The others know how to fight. Who I'm really worried about are Amelia and Drew's kids and Asa." Sasha answered.

"I'm worried about all of them." Frank said.

Sasha smiled. "Even Quinn?" she asked.

"As obnoxious as he is, Quinn is still a Klaustriech. And he's still my friend. Even though there has been more than one occasion when I wanted to strangle him."

"It'll be OK." Sasha repeated.

_I wish I could believe you, Sasha. _Frank thought sadly.

Nick and Hank went to the interrogation room. Wu brought in the man who identified himself as Quinn McCallister. He was younger than Nick had imagined, maybe in his early or mid twenties. He was short and had messy dirty blonde hair.

"What do you want?" he demanded as soon as he was left in the room with the two detectives.

"We need to ask you some questions." Nick replied.

"About what?"

Hank took out the printed out photo. "You posted this on Facebook, am I correct?" He asked.

Quinn looked at and said "So what? People have posted way crazier things on that site, believe me."

"This isn't about you. This is about the man who supposedly lives there. Crazy Chester, as you put it." Nick said.

"Yeah. He's a nut job. My friend told me that he tried to spear her with a pitchfork when she was a kid." Quinn answered. Nick briefly remembered Amelia Dawson's story about how she had found out that Chester had bad eyesight.

"We need to know where he lives." Hank told him.

Quinn looked at them suspiciously. "Why do you need to know all this stuff?" He asked, shooting them a sideways glance.

"We believe that this man may be connected to a murder we're investigating." Nick explained.

"Oh. Well, I guess I could drive you past his house." Nick and Hank went out to their car and the Klaustreich followed. Thy gave the other man permission to drive, and he took them down a secluded woodland road that led to a dead end.

"We have to get out now." Quinn said, hopping out and giving the keys back to Nick. Nick turned the ignition off and Hank hopped out. They followed Quinn down a woodland path that was clearly not used often.

"Watch out for roots!" Quinn called as he hopped over a few, and Hank tripped on some. "And walk slowly, because we'll be walking for a while."

"He makes that sound like a good thing." Hank muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school has been sidetracking me, plus there was a little problem with my internet connection. Anyway, here's Chapter 11!**

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Hank moaned after what seemed like an eternity of walking.

"Almost there!" Quinn said cheerfully. The detective groaned in response.

Finally, they reached a clearing with a house in the middle. Nick shuddered. It reminded him vividly of the house that the crazy Blutbad had lived in during Robin Howell's case.

Quinn stopped abruptly, his eyes turning yellow. "I can't go any further. You guys I have to go on. I'll wait here."

"Why?" Hank asked.

"I just... can't. OK?" Quinn looked nervous. He morphed briefly, just long enough to prove that he was in fact a Klaustreich. He began backing away from the house.

"Fine." Nick huffed.

Nick and Hank continued on. They knocked on the door just as a loud scream erupted from somewhere behind the house.

The detectives jumped into action. "I'll go inside, you take the back!" Hank yelled. He busted down the door and Nick ran to the backyard.

A tall, white-beareded man, presumably Chester, wearing a tattered brown shirt and ripped pants was holding a bloodstained sword above a young woman with brown hair. She was Wesen, a Reignigen, and she was pinned to the ground by stakes that held her sleeves and pants down. "HELP!" She screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP!" She wailed, trying desperately to pry her clothing off the stakes.

"POLICE!" Nick bellowed. "DROP YOUR SWORD AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

"Not a chance, Grimm!" The bearded man replied. He morphed into a Klaustreich whose face was marred with scars.

"PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN NOW! I WILL SHOOT!" Nick responded, louder.

The Klaustreich charged. As promised, Nick hit him with three shots to the torso. Chester screamed in pain. The Reignigen on the ground screamed in horror. Hank came running and so did Quinn.

"What the hell...?" Quinn asked, gesturing at the Reignigen, whom Nick was helping up.

"I'll call backup." Hank said, and he did just that.

**Ooooo! They caught Chester! What next?! Find out next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

BACKUP ARRIVED, AND SO DID THE ENTIRE ADULT KLAUSTREICH POPULATION OF PORTLAND. Nick recognized Frank and Amelia in the crowd, and Quinn, who seemed very wary of him now. Probably because he knew he was a Grimm.

"Did you catch him?!" Frank demanded at the Grimm detective as soon as he saw him.

"He shot him." The Grimm replied, not sounding very unhappy about it.

"What was he doing that made you want to shoot him?" the Klaustreich asked, less ordering now. He was asking more out of curiosity then anything else. Like any other person, he was eager for the juicy news and action.

"He was trying to kill a Reinigen. We told him to put his weapon down and he didn't. He charged and I shot." Detective Burkhardt answered.

"I _told you _there was something wrong with that guy." Frank said.

The Grimm gave a half-smile. _Hah. This is weird! _Frank thought. _A Grimm is smiling at my joke! Harley's gonna have a field day when he hears about this! _He grinned, stifling a laugh at the expression he imagined on the Coyotl's face.

"What's so funny?" The Grimm detecive asked.

"Nothing." Frank replied, waving him off.

"Oh. OK." The other man gave the Klaustreich a funny look.

"Is Chester dead?" Frank asked.

"I'm not sure." The detective admitted. He glanced over at the ambulance.

"Well, I have to get going. My boss isn't going to be too happy at me for missing that meeting. It'll be extra paperwork for a month!" Frank sighed exasperatedly.

"I feel it man." Nick agreed, shaking his head an laughing. Frank laughed back.

Man, was this a totally weird day. A Klaustreich and a Grimm. Laughing together. Harley was going to go into cardiac arrest or something when he heard this story.

"Well, like I said, gotta go." The Klaustreich turned away from the Grimm and started to walk away.

"Wait! Frank! Hold on a second!" The Grimm gestured for him to come back.

He walked backwards a couple of steps and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I know you weren't exactly eager to help with this case, I mean, with me being what I am and you being what you are. But I just want you to know that I am on your side, OK?"

"I think I can handle being on the good side of a Grimm." The Klaustreich replied.

Nick grinned and laughed. Frank laughed too.

Yes. This could be the start of a strange but nice friendship.


	13. Author's Notes

**Hey guys, it's me. As I always do, I'd like to express my gratitude to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed my story. I love you guys all so much! I'm sorry if you didn't Like how it ended, but my inner Muse said that was the time to stop. Maybe ill write a sequel when I wrap up my other story (The Story Of Holly Clark, more Grimm). Thanks again**! :)


End file.
